supermanrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Teen Titans
History Origin Pre FlashPoint The Teen Titans were a team of young super-heroes who were the former sidekicks of older, and more experienced heroes. They first came together when Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash responded to an emergency taking place in the hamlet village known as Hatton Corners. There they fought a mysterious villain calling himself Mister Twister. After defeating Mister Twister and robbing him of his elemental powers, the three young heroes decided to band together as the Teen Titans. This decision was supported by their respective mentors, Batman, Aquaman and The Flash. Their first actual mission as the Teen Titans also yielded the team’s first recruit Wonder Girl. Donna Troy was a young heroine raised on Paradise Island under the tutelage of her mentor Wonder Woman and Wonder Woman’s mother Queen Hippolyta. Another charter member was Roy Harper, the archer known as Speedy. Though present since the team’s inception, Speedy did not always attend team meetings or share in all of their adventures. Their first adventure brought them to the town of Midville where they fought against Jake Trask the Separated Man. The Separated Man had been terrorizing the town's "Teen Government for a Day" Project. Subsequent adventures brought them into conflict with a band of criminals impersonating a pop band named the Flips as well as a giant robot known as El Conquistadore. After unveiling the mystery behind the so-called "Beast-God of Xochatan", the Titans established themselves in their first headquarters Titans Lair. Titans Lair was an underground facility that once served as a records storage warehouse for Wayne Enterprises. The team prospered and went on to encounter several strange villains such as car club hot-rodder Ding Dong Daddy and Carnaby Street fashion designer the Mad Mod. In time, the Teen Titans met a millionaire industrialist named Loren Jupiter. Jupiter was putting together a training program designed to help young heroes work within a team dynamic. The Titans agreed to work under Jupiter’s tutelage and met several more heroes who would eventually become part of the team. While pursuing criminals linked to the NG3 organization (secretly backed by aliens from Dimension X), the Titans met the heroes Hawk and Dove who had likewise been on the trail of NG3 leader "The Fat Man". Hawk and Dove would soon become close allies as well as team members. Also at this time, the orphan empath Lilith Clay joined Loren Jupiter's organization as well as amateur boxer Mal Duncan. One of the more bizarre heroes to join the Teen Titans was the time-lost cave boy Gnarrk. Gnarrk formed an empathic bond with Lilith Clay and the two later became lovers. Post Flash Point Tim Drake continues to act as Red Robin. From his penthouse apartment at Lex Towers in New York City, Tim monitors a news report on "Kid Flash", a metahuman who was trying to help at a fire but only made things worse. Tim is watching several other similar simultaneous broadcasts when Agent Templar and several soldiers from N.O.W.H.E.R.E. enter his apartment. Templar offers him a chance to work for them in tracking down other young metahumans but Tim declines as he jumps off the balcony while detonating explosions in his apartment. Red Robin takes off to find Cassie Sandsmark a.k.a. Wonder Girl who is also being targeted by N.O.W.H.E.R.E. They are attacked by a helicopter but manage to destroy it and escape. Tim further explains to Cassie about N.O.W.H.E.R.E. and their mission and spends the night at her house. In the morning Tim reads an article about a girl in L.A. who may be a meta-human. He asks the girls sister Claudine who tells him her sister has turned into a spider-like creature and that she already explained this to the government agent who stopped by earlier. Red Robin rushes to the sewers to intercept the N.O.W.H.E.R.E. agents that are after Skitter. He encounters a pair of brothers who can teleport through each other. While gaining the upper hand in battle a third brother calls for help as he is attacked by Skitter. Red Robin finds her in time to stop her from killing the brothers but Skitter turns on him. Wonder Girl arrives and is able to aid Red Robin in subduing Skitter. Tim goes undercover on a train as a bum when Miguel Barragan jumps on. He sits with him for a while getting to know him before taking him down and revealing Miguel is a meta. Once he does so, Tim reveals he is Red Robin and Bunker embraces him admitting to being a huge fan. The train makes an unscheduled stop as Tim discovers the entire town is under mind control. He leaves Bunker to maintain the crowd and protect Skitter's cocoon while he investigates the source of the mind control. Tim comes across Detritus, a mass of cybernetic scrap that has gained sentience. Detritus controls Tim and forces him to return to Bunker and forget their encounter. They leave immediately. Tim, Miguel and the hatched Celine make it to Tim's second apartment in New York City when Solstice arrives with a hypothermic Kid Flash. After Kid Flash heals, he and Tim discuss teaming up against N.O.W.H.E.R.E and whether or not Flash is wearing one of Tim's sweatshirts. Then in time square during the new years eve celebration, Cassie (Wonder Girl) has encountered Superboy who has a mission to kill her. Superboy rips his jacket revealing his "S" and then kicks wonder girl out of time square. Then Superboy fly's over to where wonder girl landed and asks Cassie where red robin and he and others are. She answers by telling him it's not going to be so hard. Red Robin, bunker, solstice, and kid flash (who is wearing Tim's old robin outfit with a painted thunderbolt) continue to fight Superboy. Superboy blows the team back by mentally moving the ground up at the team, then Kid flash tries to attack Superboy only to be sucked into a psionic barrier that spins him faster then his body can move. Wonder girl then kicks him out of the barrier and he fly's over the ocean and solstice catches him before he hit the water. Bunker then attacks Superboy and has him pinned down until Superboy hits him with a brick knocking him out. red robin then attacks him and is about to finish Superboy off when Superboy causes his own suit to electrocute him. Wonder girl then ties him up with her indestructible lasso but Superboy pulls her under the water into a subway train and carries her back up. Superboy then encounters solstice who tells her that the dark harvest is coming and there will be blood. he then lightly headbutts her knocking her out and leaves New Teen Titans When a being known as Raven sends out a distress call for Robin, Kid Flash, Wonder Girl, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire the teens band together as the New Teen Titans to fight Trigon, Raven's demon father. After defeating Trigon, the teens banded together as the official second Teen Titans team. Team Titans The Team Titans hailed from a near-distant alternate future where they functioned as an analog to the modern day Teen Titans. When a villain known as Lord Chaos became the supreme monarch of the future, the Titans discovered that the only way to stop him was to travel backwards in time and prevent the circumstances which led to his birth. They discovered that Lord Chaos was the son of Donna Troy and her husband Terry Long. Donna Troy, naturally refused to take any course of action that would lead to her child's death, and elected instead to excise her own powers, so that the child would not inherit any superhuman abilities of his own. With the exception of Mirage and Terra, the future timeline of the Team Titans was erased from existence following the events of "Zero Hour". New Titans Following Zero Hour, Nightwing stepped down as team leader, and the role was given to Arsenal. He agreed that the Titans would work for the United States Government in exchange for having their pending lawsuits thrown out. While they retained a satellite base, they also took up residence in the Titans Liberty Island Base in New Jersey with a roster of Changeling, Donna Troy, Kyle Rayner, Damage, Impulse, Mirage, Terra, Supergirl, and Minion. The team disbanded when Sarge Steel cut their government funding. It was also during Zero Hour that long time Justice League member, the Atom, was regressed in age to the physical age of seventeen. This chronal alteration would soon after draw the Atom into the Teen Titans legacy. Titan's Children A small contingent of Psions were captured and enslaved by an alien race known as the H'San Natall. It was the H'San Natall's intention to seed the planet Earth with various sleeper agents whose bodies would be genetically modified to harness great power and fight against Earth's superhuman populace. The H'San Natall enslaved a number of Psions and put them to work bringing their plans to fruition from a laboratory on the moon of Titan. For sixteen years, the Psions monitored the progress of eight genetically altered humans, one of whom, Audrey Spears, was raised in a virtual reality chamber on Titan. Audrey, and three other of her fellow seeds escaped Titan with the help of the (now teenaged) hero known as the Atom. Kidnapping a Psion scientist named Dorek, they returned to the world of their birth and became the second group of young heroes to call themselves the Teen Titans. The Titans initially lived at the Solar Tower in Metropolis where they were chaperoned by billionaire philanthropist Loren Jupiter, reformed criminal Neil Richards and the mysterious Omen. Their first mission as a team pitted them against Pylon and his organization, the The Veil. Pylon's goal was to study and eradicate all alien lifeforms from the planet Earth, regardless as to whether or not they posed a viable threat. He had managed to capture the alien savage known as Fringe, as well as Supergirl. The Teen Titans teamed up with Nightwing, Robin and Captain Marvel, Jr. to rescue them. Through this, the Titans learned that Fringe was an experiment of the H'San Natall as well. A few weeks following this mission, the Titans moved out of the Solar Tower and relocated to a state-of-the-art apartment above Knock Out Video in downtown Metropolis. Soon after, the Titans encountered their first super-villain, Dark Nemesis. Dark Nemesis had been hired by Pylon to capture the Titans so that he could study their powers. The villains baited the Titans into a trap at the Mall of the Universe in Minneapolis, Minnesota. The Titans lost their first battle against Dark Nemesis and they were captured and imprisoned inside containment cubes designed to negate their powers. The Atom however, succeeded in freeing them, and the Titans fought back, ultimately defeating their adversaries.This event immediately led the Titans on a journey to the lost world of Skartaris to rescue their missing teammate, Prysm. During this adventure, the Titans teamed up with Warlord Travis Morgan and his wife Queen Tara against the forces of the evil sorceress, Motalla. They succeeded in rescuing Prysm as well as Warlord's daughter, Jennifer Morgan. On their way home from Skartaris, the Titans made an impromptu stop at Lost Junction, Canada, where they were forced to contend with a community of cannibals. Titans The Titans is made up of ex-members of the Teen Titans who have passed the maximum age limit to be able to join the Teen Titans. Dick Grayson was a Teen Titan member as Robin, Wally West as Kid Flash, Roy Harper as Speedy. The other members have remained with the same identity from childhood to adulthood. Graduation Day The Titans and Young Justice are offered corporate sponsorship by Optitron as a tax write-off, but Nightwing angrily refuses and they're attacked by an android outside. Both teams are left hospitalized and doubting themselves, but they're forced to go after a rogue Superman Robot the android releases and Omen is killed. They take down this robot but Donna Troy is killed in combat, and both teams disband over the tragedy feeling that it's not worth having to see their loved ones keep getting killed. Arsenal and Nightwing go on to accept Optitron's sponsorship and form the Outsiders as a team they can lead without emotional attachments. A Kid's Game Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire decide to mentor the next generation by establishing a new weekends-only Titans Tower in San Francisco and sending invitations to Impulse, Robin, Superboy and Wonder Girl. Deathstroke kills his friend Wintergreen and then ambushes the Titans on Alcatraz island, where he kneecaps Impulse and tells him that kids shouldn't wear costumes. The team are shown statues of dead Titans to understand the risks they take, and Deathstroke reveals that he is actually possessed by his son Jericho who was believed dead. Jericho battles them while Wonder Girl receives her own magic lasso from Ares and Impulse spends a relative year in the library becoming Kid Flash.20 Raven appears through a portal then vanishes again when Jericho possesses her, and the Titans are able to relax the next day with Superboy and Wonder Girl sharing a first kiss. The Justice League arrive to check on the Titans and they battle over a misunderstanding, until Nightwing arrives to explain that they need to trust the younger generation. Deathstroke swears revenge but the Titans relax more happily well-adjusted in their lives once this first weekend is over. Family Lost Their next trial brought them against another former adversary of the New Teen Titans the Church of Blood. The High Priest of the Church of Blood was a sixteen-year-old boy named Sebastian who ascended to the post (as per the tradition of the cult) through patricide. As the new Brother Blood, Sebastian captured former Titans member Raven. It was at this time that the cult was revealed to be worshipers of Raven's demonic father Trigon. In an occult ritual, Brother Blood wed Raven and sought to claim her power as his own. The Teen Titans fought against the Church of Blood and Raven was freed. Reborn into a younger human body, Raven rejoined the Teen Titans. Shortly after this adventure, Starfire left the group to join the Outsiders, but still teamed up with the Teen Titans on a regular basis. Beast Boys and Girl Shortly thereafter, a man from Beast Boy's past named Doctor Samuel Register attempted to replicate the conditions that produced Beast Boy's ability to change into different animals. Calling himself the Zoologist, he released a virus that transformed dozens of San Francisco children into animals. Register infected himself with the rare Sakutia virus that once affected Beast Boy and gained the ability to turn into a wide array of animals (albeit purple in color). Beast Boy and the Zoologist fought one another and Garfield eventually defeated him. An anti-virus was created and released into the atmosphere turning all of the children back to normal. The Future is Now The Teen Titans' next adventure brought them one-thousand years into Earth's future. They teamed up with the Legion of Super-Heroes to battle a five-hundred member strong army of the Fatal Five. The Fatal Five-Hundred (as they were called) were made up of one-hundred versions of the team, all of whom hailed from alternate dimensions. During the battle, Superboy used the Persuader's Atomic Axe to open a rift, sending all of the dimensional counterparts back to their dimension of origin. As a result however, the Legion likewise were lost to infinity. While attempting to return to home, the Titans were sidetracked to an alternate timeline some ten years into the future of their normal timeline. Here they met older versions of themselves who had since adopted the legacies of their heroic for-bearers. Unlike the real Teen Titans however, these "Titans of Tomorrow" had abandoned their previous ideals of heroism and adopted a might makes right attitude towards crime-fighting. Robin in particular was disgusted when he discovered that his older self was murdering criminals with a handgun while donning the name and costume of Batman. The Teen Titans met with a renegade group of former Titans from this timeline who referred to themselves as Titans East. The members of Titans East still maintained a sense of virtue and helped the time-lost Titans return to their own era by way of a Cosmic Treadmill. The Insiders Robin was not the only one adversely affected by his experiences in the future. Superboy, who had for some time been wrestling with the truth that he was a partial clone of Lex Luthor, was greatly bothered to see his future self engage in acts of such wanton violence. Superboy’s apprehension proved justified when his teammates discovered that Lex Luthor had programmed a psychic trigger into his genetic make-up that caused him to turn into a violent, robotic drone. Under Luthor’s control, Superboy attacked his teammates, greatly injuring his girlfriend Wonder Girl in the process. It took the full might of both the Teen Titans and the Outsiders to halt Superboy’s rampage. Ultimately, Superboy returned to normal, but the damage to his psyche was grave. Identity Crisis During this time, the Teen Titans accepted several new members into their ranks. The first was Mia Dearden, who had only recently taken up the mantle of Speedy, a name previously used by veteran Titan Roy Harper. They also recruited Dawn Granger, the second hero to uphold the name of Dove. Complimenting Dove was her sister Holly who assumed the role of Hawk. Hawk and Dove began their short tenure with the team during a massive battle in Philadelphia against another old Titans foe Doctor Light. Infinite Crisis The Teen Titans played an integral part in a planetary catastrophe that has come to be known as "Infinite Crisis". During the Battle of Blüdhaven, Superman hand-picked Robin to coordinate rescue efforts in the beleaguered city after it had been attacked by Chemo. Several times during this crisis, the Titans found themselves in pitched battle against the insane Superboy of Earth-Prime. Their fight against Superboy-Prime came at great cost, when the bloodthirsty Kryptonian brutally slaughtered several former Titans including Baby Wildebeest, Bushido and Pantha. Risk was also seriously maimed when Prime tore his arm off and would have died from substantial blood loss if not for the efforts of Raven. The Titans' greatest loss however was when one of their own, Superboy, sacrificed his own life to stop the machinations of Superboy-Prime's puppet master, Alexander Luthor. A special memorial to Superboy was erected in Centennial Park in Metropolis next to the one honoring Superman. One Year Later When Cyborg awakens from his coma the Titans are down to Kid Devil, Ravager, Robin and Wendy and Marvin. They ask Wonder Girl back to the team and help her track down the Brotherhood of Evil until Beast Boy arrives with the Doom Patrol. Robin begins to suspect the Chief is manipulating his team into hating themselves, and they're confronted by Mallah and the Brain who has taken a cloned human body. After defeating the Brotherhood, Robin helps Mento depose Chief as the Doom Patrol's leader although Beast Boy decides to stay with his family. Wonder Girl rejoins the Titans and discovers that Robin is trying to clone Superboy, leading them to share a grief-stricken kiss before she runs away crying. Titans Around the World The Titans tried to track down Raven who had been missing ever since the Crisis. Their efforts led them halfway across the world where they had encounters with Russian super-agent Red Star and the atomic heroine Bombshell. At this time, Brother Blood returned to menace them and once again tried to claim Raven as his own. During the ensuing fight, Bombshell revealed herself as a traitor, and Miss Martian proved her loyalty to the Titans by fighting valiantly against her. When the debacle against Brother Blood concluded, the reason behind Raven's disappearance became known. Having taken the disk containing the life energy of Jericho, she used magic and Brother Blood's Pool of Blood to resurrect Jericho in a new body. Free of the evil impulses that once dominated him, Jericho returned to Titans Tower as a normal human being. Titans East Jericho's father Deathstroke soon learned of his son's resurrection and sought to make sure that both Rose and he had a place among the Titans. In order to facilitate a suitable family environment for his offspring, Deathstroke engaged in an elaborate scheme to force the Titans to accept Rose and Joey into their ranks. To this end, he recruited several super-powered individuals into a new Titans East. Titans East and the Teen Titans battled one another in a fight that brought them all the way back to New York and the original Titans Island. In the end, the Titans proved victorious, but Deathstroke managed to elude capture. Neither Rose nor Jericho learned of the true motivations behind their father's actions. Countdown This was also the period when two more former Titans lost their lives through acts of violence. A rogue Monitor named Solomon assassinated Duela Dent, the Titans West member who once called herself the Joker's Daughter. It was discovered at this time that Duela was actually an anomaly from a divergent reality designated Earth-3. Likewise, Bart Allen returned from the Speed Force now physically older than he was when he first entered it. After a very brief stint as the Flash, Bart was murdered by the Rogues Gallery.In the midst of unending chaos and death, two more members joined the Teen Titans. Kid Devil, former sidekick to Shadowpact member Blue Devil, joined the group shortly before the battle with Titans East. Supergirl also joined the team, but her actions following the "Amazons Attack" incident caused a rift between Wonder Girl and she and she left the team after only a few adventures. Jaime Reyes, the new Blue Beetle began associating with the Titans, but has not officially joined the team. The Titans later participated in a second confrontation with the Titans of Tomorrow, this time accompanied by the cosmic threat of Starro. They also crossed paths with a new team of young villains called the Terror Titans. Titans Together A second team consisting of the older Titans formed shortly after the Teen Titans' battle against Starro and the Titans Tomorrow. Having distanced himself from the San Francisco team, Cyborg began recruiting young heroes into a new iteration of Titans East. Some members such as Anima had served with the roster in previous incarnations. Others, were amateur heroes like Power Boy and Little Barda who had little experience working with a team dynamic. Cyborg suspected that Power Boy was dangerous and primarily invited him to the group so he could keep an eye on him. During a training exercise on Titans Island, a mysterious assailant attacked the neophyte heroes and Power Boy was killed in the onslaught. Other recruits such as Hawk and Dove and Lagoon Boy were also greatly injured. News of this incident reached the former members of the New Teen Titans and the heroes reformed the Titans to investigate the matter. They soon discovered that the threat originated with the spawn of one of their most dangerous foes ever Trigon. Deathtrap Shortly after the "Final Crisis" event, the Teen Titans experienced another major roster shake-up. Long-time leader Tim Drake quit the team in the wake of the apparent death of his mentor, Batman. The reigns of leadership were handed over to Wonder Girl who had an open enrollment session, in search of new members. Many of those who arrived for the membership drive involved neophyte heroes who were formerly prisoners of the Clock King and brainwashed into participating in gladiatorial combat at the Dark Side Club. After carefully analyzing all of the potential recruits, the final roster consisted of: Wonder Girl, Aquagirl, Blue Beetle, Bombshell, Kid Eternity, Miss Martian, Ravager, Static and a now-powerless Eddie Bloomberg. Immediately after its formation, the Teen Titans teamed up with their older East Coast counterparts, the Titans, in order to stop an insane Jericho from killing dozens of people in a trendy New York restaurant. This debacle also brought the Teen Titans into conflict with a new Vigilante, who had been operating in New York and Gotham City for several months. Both teams succeeded in defeating Jericho, but it was the Vigilante who dealt the villain a crippling blow by removing his eyes the source of his powers. A New Robin Following the run-in with the mystical Wyld, the Teen Titans have lost a few members. Lorena and Amy are soon found but placed on the reserve list due to Cassie's decision to only led heroes she feels are fit for membership. This prompts Wonder Girl is invite Ravager to return to the team, which Rose surprisingly accepts. Returning to a similar lineup that the team had during it's inception, Wonder Girl and the Teen Titans head out on patrol and put down a riot of teenagers acting strangely. Dubbed the Feral Boys, the team begins to delve into their existence but are interrupted by an intruder at Titan's Tower. The intruder is in fact the new Batman Dick Grayson and Damian Wayne. Robin insists that he has come to lead the Teen Titans in the absence of the previous Tim Drake. The new status quo begins to be explored as the creator of the Feral Boys, Dr. Caligan, continues his experiments on local teenagers. Caligan has shown to have a few metahuman creations of his own such as Headcase and Doll Face. The Titans band together to defeat Caligan and his experiments but he narrowly escapes. The Titans are called in by former member Tim Drake, who is now operating under the Red Robin moniker. The reunion centers around Red Robin's recent case involved the unternet and the Calculator. While doing battle with the Calculator's androids, he reveals to Wonder Girl that he kidnapped and killed Kid Eternity. Angry, Cassie attempts to kill him but is stopped by her teammates and she comes to her senses. The androids are defeated and the team realizes that Calculator was never even truly there, only robots. Following the battle, Robin decides to leave the team, claiming they were holding him back. This leads the Titans to assume that Tim is coming back to the team, to which he does following this mission. Red Robin once again takes the reigns of the team as Wonder Girl passes them off to him, claiming to need time to focus on herself. The team responds to a missing persons report to help Cassie's mother and the heroine Solstice. Wonder Girl and her archaeologist mother are soon after captured by Indian demons and whisked away. Superboy-Prime returning to destroy the team. A large group of former Titans arrived to assist their comrades, and the series ultimately ended with Prime being trapped in the Source Wall, seemingly for eternity. Post FlashPoint After The Event of FlashPoint in this new version of continuity, the Teen Titans have never existed before. Their entire history is erased and begins again with a new origin story taking place five years into the heroic age. This origin also begins with the younger heroes of that generation instead of the original founders. The Culling *Coming Soon Equipment *Utility Belt Transportation *T-Jet *T-Sub *Wingcycle Weapons *Donna Troy's Golden Lasso *Lasso of Lightning Allies *Justice League *Justice League of America *Justice Society of America *Legion of Super-Heroes *Titans *The Outsiders *Doom Patrol *The Ravagers Enemies *N.O.W.H.E.R.E. *Brother Blood *Deathstroke *Doctor Light *Fearsome Five *Jericho *Titans East Notes *Although this character was originally introduced during DC's Earth-One era of publication, their existence following the events of the 1985-86 limited series Crisis on Infinite Earths remains intact. However, some elements of the character's Pre-Crisis history may have been altered or removed for Post-Crisis New Earth continuity, and should be considered apocryphal. Trivia *From 2006-2007 ten Teen Titans have died. Pantha, Bushido, Baby Wildebeest, Superboy, Osiris, Bombshell, Terra, Young Frankenstein, Duela Dent, and Kid Flash (Bart Allen). In Other Media *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Teen_Titans_(New_Earth) *http://www.comicvine.com/teen-titans/65-19081/ Category:Teams